


Beginning of Us

by czar_feline



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Sungjin never thought that he would face this situation; he managed to live fine from his first year in college until now. Though he totally disagreed with the idea, it’s the best for him, at least according to Jaehyung. He’s going to give up living in his studio type apartment and live in the university dormitory; possibly sharing a small room and a bathroom with a stranger. It’s not like Sungjin is anti-social, he’s actually pretty extroverted, but he likes having his own space at the end of the day.or where Sungjin becomes roommates with a guy who doesn't have an idea about personal bubbles.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Beginning of Us

  
Sungjin never thought that he would face this situation; he managed to live fine from his first year in college until now. Though he totally disagreed with the idea, it’s the best for him, at least according to Jaehyung. He’s going to give up living in his studio type apartment and live in the university dormitory; possibly sharing a small room and a bathroom with a stranger. It’s not like Sungjin is anti-social, he’s actually pretty extroverted, but he likes having his own space at the end of the day.  


  
“It’s not that bad, Sungjin, I swear. Wonpil and I managed to live fine so far, I’m sure you will too.” Jaehyung said, helping him haul his stuff inside the elevator, up to his dorm room. According to the data in the university dormitories, he’d be rooming with a guy named Kang Younghyun, a second-year Business Administration student, a junior. He has never heard of the guy, but at least his roommate is younger, it somehow gives him the upper hand. Somehow.  


  
“I hope so.” Sungjin replied, he’ll be living on the seventh floor while Jaehyung and Wonpil have been on the tenth ever since they were in their first years. Wonpil is a Music major while Jaehyung and Sungjin are Film majors, Wonpil is a year younger than them, but they have been friends ever since they were in elementary. For some reason, Sungjin’s parents sent him to an international school where he met the two.

  
When the elevator door opened on the seventh floor, Jaehyung’s phone rang, it was Wonpil, judging from the ring tone. And by the way his friend halted from pulling two of his baggages, perhaps it is an emergency. Sungjin too stopped walking and turned to his friend, waiting for Jaehyung to look at him. “Is his fever still high? It is fine, Jaehyung hyung, you can go and check on him. I’m already here anyway, thank you.” Wonpil was supposed to help him as well, but the younger called him earlier and told him that he’s down with a fever.

  
“At least let me help you reach the door so you won’t have to go on two trips,” Jaehyung said anxiously as he passed by Sungjin, “room seventy-seven, right?” Sungjin shouted yes, catching up with his friend. Once they reached the door, Jaehyung patted his back and ran immediately back to the elevator. Sungjin couldn’t help but smile at his friend; sure, the three of them have been best friends for a very long time, but Jaehyung has always been extra caring and loving when it comes to Wonpil.

  
He fished the key from his pocket and opened the door and he saw two beds, in the middle of the other bed was a guy who is probably Kang Younghyun. He's got red hair, already dressed in pjs and a smile that could rival the sun's brightness. The nods at him, “Come in.” he said, opening the door wider and when he saw that Sungjin has four pieces of luggage, he went out and urged Sungjin to move inside. “Oh, thanks,” Sungjin could only say as the guy, albeit having difficulties in doing so, pulled the two big bags. “but you don’t have to.” Sungjin said immediately taking the bags away from his roommate who insisted on pulling them himself. “It’s okay, I’m not weak.” he replied, and winked at Sungjin.

  
He was left with no choice but to scratch his tiny hairs and close the door instead. When the guy had finally managed to haul the bags near Sungjin’s bed, he went to the small fridge at the back end of the room, then he poured water into the glass and hurriedly handed it to Sungjin. “There, you’re sweating hard, replenish all the water you lost.” Sungjin mumbled a quick ‘thank you, you don’t have to do it’ as his roommate dismissed him by walking towards his cabinet, pulling a small white cloth he could identify as a towel.

  
He then went back in front of Sungjin and wiped the latter’s sweat, “Take your sweater off, don’t let your sweat dry off on your back.” Though bedazzled at highest, Sungjin complied, as he placed the glass of water on the nearest nightstand. And as soon as he got rid of his first garment, his roommate ordered him to turn his back on him so he could wipe the sweat, “Hey, you don’t have to do this. Hey.” Sungjin said, trying not to be harsh with his roommate, “It’s okay, really.” The guy eagerly replied; Sungjin thought he was done when he went away, but he only took another towel. “There.” His roommate said, smiling as he flattened the cloth he placed on Sungjin’s back.

  
“By the way, I’m Kang Younghyun, your roommate!” the guy said way too excitedly, offering his hand to the puzzled Sungjin, “Uh.” the latter started, he has only been here for few minutes and he’s starting to regret his decision already, “I’m Park Sungjin. Nice to meet you.” He said even if it wasn’t really that nice, and then he took his roommate's hand, briefly shaking it. Younghyun then took the glass from the nightstand and gave it to Sungjin, “finish it” He said. Sungjin isn’t really a fan of tasteless beverages, but to avoid arguments, he took the water in one gulp to which he earned a very pleasing smile.

  
Younghyun took the glass from him and went to the sink, immediately washing it. Sungjin, on the other hand, took his phone from his backpack and sent Jaehyung a quick message, ‘I’m doomed’. Before his roommate finished washing, Sungjin brought his luggage closer to his cabinet. Just as he thought he could finally be in peace, he noticed his roommate standing beside him, grinning. “What?” Sungjin asked, opening one of the bags, which has his clothes. “I know you’re tired so I’ll help you.” He said and out of impulse, it made Sungjin lock his bag, “You don’t have to.” He said, pulling the other luggage closer to him.

  
“Why are you so shy? I said it’s okay.” Younghyun then smiled, dimples appearing on his puffy cheeks, “You are not going to stop until I let you, aren’t you?” his roommate nodded meekly, still smiling, Sungjin then sighed and nodded. He quietly wished that the guy was only like this because he’s being hospitable for a newly moved in a roommate, he really wished that he isn’t like this every day. “Can I open this?” Younghyun pointed to one of his bags, the one with his beddings. He nodded again before turning back to the one with his clothes, upon finding out that what was inside the bag was blankets and beddings, Younghyun proceeded to place it on Sungjin’s bed. If Sungjin wasn’t really surprised by the younger’s attitude, he would have complimented him with how he does the job, he was pretty efficient and he looked like he really knows what he’s doing.

  
“You’re from the Film and Photography department, right?” Younghyun said from the bed, clothing the pillows with Sungjin’s plain black pillowcases. Sungjin uttered a quiet yes, placing his clothes inside the cabinet extra fast so he could hang out in his friend’s room, partly because he’s worried about Wonpil and partly because he doesn’t want to deal with his new roommate. When Younghyun continued to talk about his favorite films and directors, Sungjin knew the latter is not sensitive enough to know that he wasn’t really interested in conversing.

  
“Am I too talkative?” his roommate said after a while of hearing only yes, no, maybe from his new roommate. Though Sungjin really wanted to say a loud ‘yes’, he just answered with a smile, and for whatever reason, it made his roommate giggle. When they were done unpacking, Younghyun sighed contently, smoothing the area on the bed he had sat on, as Sungjin took his phone from his pocket only to see that Jaehyung did not reply.

  
“Thanks.” Sungjin said, of course, he was slightly grateful, “You’re welcome.” Younghyun replied way too happily again. Sungjin then turned his back and proceeded to leave but before he could open the door he heard Younghyun’s voice again, “Are you going somewhere?” he asked. He doesn’t really see any reason to ask for permission from his roommate, they are not friends, they just happen to share a room. He nodded and saw a disappointed look on his roommate, but it immediately brightened and he smiled, “okay, take care!” Sungjin nodded and did not turn to look anymore as he ran towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, how was your new roommate?” Jaehyung asked as soon as he opened the door for Sungjin, Wonpil was on his bed covered in thick layers of blankets. “You wouldn’t believe it, Jaehyung!” Sungjin replied, moving towards Jaehyung’s bed. “It has only been a few minutes and I’m already starting to regret this!” he then lied on his friend’s bed as the latter went to sit on the edge of Wonpil’s bed. “The moment he saw me, he helped me pulled my bags in–”  


  
“I don’t see a bad thing in it.” Jaehyung cut him as he checked Wonpil’s temperature with the back of his hand. “I’m not done yet! And then, he gave me a cold glass of water–” “still not bad.” “No, you don’t understand! And then he wiped my face and my back with his towel!” Jaehyung shot him an unbelieving look, “And then he offered to help me to unpack my stuff!”

  
“Jaehyung hyung’s right, that’s actually nice. Why are you regretting it?” Wonpil said quietly, turning his body to face Sungjin, so Jaehyung threw him a slipper whilst saying ‘You’re so noisy! You woke him up!’ Sungjin then uttered countless sorry to the sick friend, “It’s– he’s not even a friend! This is the first time I saw him, this is our first meeting! And he already acts like my mom! He even asked me if I’m going somewhere before I went here!” Sungjin’s fuming while the two were quietly laughing, enjoying how distressed Sungjin is for having a nice roommate.

  
“You’ve only spent a few minutes with him, give him a chance.” Wonpil said, sighing after Jaehyung made him lie sideways as he rubbed the younger’s back. “You know I hate it when people I barely know stay in my personal bubble uninvited.” Sungjin stated, watching how Jaehyung attends to Wonpil’s needs. “Then turn that uninvited to invited!” Jaehyung casually stated, moving towards the sink to rinse the towel which Wonpil used as a cold compress.

  
“It’s not that’s not easy.” Sungjin replied, Jaehyung then went back to Wonpil’s side, placing the towel back on the older’s forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sungjin ended up staying until dinner in Jaehyung and Wonpil’s dorm room, they ordered fried chicken and Jaehyung cooked a ramyun for Wonpil. Fortunately, the latter’s fever has slightly gotten down, and by ten-thirty he bid them goodbye and headed back to his room. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a faint smell of bulgogi and bibimbap, and Younghyun was sitting in their small dining area. The food looked untouched and it made Sungjin gulp. “Hey! You’re finally here! Let’s eat together as a celebration of your moving in!” Younghyun cheerfully said though he looked a little sleepy already.

  
“Hey,” was the only word he managed to reply, he moved closer to the small dining table and sat on the chair. He had eaten already and he’s also quite full, but he doesn’t have the heart to decline his roommate's offer, one because it isn’t even an offer and two because that would be so mean. “It’s a little bit cold now, but don’t worry it’s still good,” he said, placing food on Sungjin’s plate, “When I got a call from the headmaster of the dormitory yesterday saying that I’ll be getting a roommate, I ordered this from the restaurant nearby and asked it to be delivered by eight in the evening the next day.” Now that makes Sungjin sad, but he didn’t know that his roommate was planning something like this.

  
“I’m sorry,” Sungjin said and Younghyun stopped his tracks and exhaled quietly, “You’ve eaten already? Right?” he looked towards the clock near his cabinet, “It’s already ten thirty, of course, you’ve eaten already.” He then smiled to himself, “No, I mean, yes, I already had my dinner but I’m still hungry.” Sungjin lied and served himself food and then served Younghyun too. “Thank you, by the way.” His roommate turned to look at him and smiled. Sungjin thought his roommate was probably hurt, he did not strike any conversation once they started eating.

  
Younghyun was already half asleep when he was done eating, he chewed his food with his eyes closed and Sungjin couldn’t help but feel bad at it. “Go on, brush your teeth, I’ll wash the dishes.” Sungjin said as he gathered their plates and bowls, “No, I’ll do it.” Younghyun sleepily said, standing up from the chair as he tries to take the utensils from Sungjin. “No. You’re half asleep already.” The latter replied sternly and made his way to the sink. “Okay, I’m sorry.” Younghyun said, walking towards the bathroom. Back in Sungjin’s apartment, he does his dishes when it's the only choice left for him to do.  


  
When Sungjin was about to go to bed, he saw his roommate, lying on the bed, sleeping like a baby. He had his hands tucked under his cheeks and he was lying sideways, facing Sungjin’s bed. Somehow knowing that his roommate sleeps early makes him happy, at least he will get a quiet time for himself before he goes to bed. But he was wrong, Younghyun wasn’t an early sleeper; he was just too excited the night before he barely slept. He never had a roommate before and a close friend too, knowing that he could finally get a chance to have it, it thrills him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sungjin woke up from a soft shake and a voice, he got scared for a moment, did someone break into his apartment? “Sungjin, what time is your class? You should wake up now.” Of course not, he moves into the dormitory yesterday and of course, Younghyun will wake him up, he checked his phone and saw that he’s still got fifteen minutes before his alarm. “I’m awake now, I’m awake now.” He said as he wiped the sleep off his eyes, Younghyun’s already dressed in fresh clothes, “Go, take a bath, and let’s grab our breakfast before we go to our classes.” Sungjin immediately woke up from what he heard, he shot Younghyun a look, but he remembered what he did last night; he still feels guilty about it. His roommate was smiling brightly at him; he wondered for a brief moment if he brings Younghyun in a dark room, will his smile light up the whole room? Realizing the train of his thought he shook his head, “No? You don’t want to?” Younghyun said and his smile quickly went away, “No, I mean. Yes, I’m just gonna take a bath.”  


  
Younghyun pulled him into the café near their university; he ordered pancakes and Coffee milk while Sungjin only ordered a coffee. Younghyun turned to look at him incredulously and told the café staff to add another order of pancakes. “Are you gonna skip breakfast? That’s bad.” Younghyun said as they made their way onto the table near the window. “I don’t usually eat breakfast.” Sungjin replied, which made Younghyun scrunch his face, “That’s not good for your health! Are you trying to die early?” he said and he had gone on and on about why it’s bad and why he should change the habit until their order came.

  
Firstly, the reason why coffee is his only order is that he’s not a fan of western food. Secondly, well, yeah, he doesn’t usually eat breakfast because he eats a lot during lunch. “Ahhh~” Younghyun said, with a piece of pancake stabbed by his fork. Sungjin looked at him weirdly he also glanced around, looking if he knows anyone in the café. He took the pancake and drank his coffee, and it repeated and three more times, “Younghyun, it’s okay, stop feeding me.” Sungjin said quietly since a lot of people are coming inside now, “No, two more.” And to stop any further embarrassment, Sungjin took the plate from Younghyun and ate everything left.

  
  
When they were walking towards the school, Younghyun kept looking at him but every time he looks back at him, he looks away. “What? Is there something on my face?” Sungjin asked, wiping his face with the handkerchief Younghyun gave him before they left their dorm. “No.” Younghyun giggled, “Then what?” his roommate bit his lip and giggled more, “Can you walk me to my classroom?” Sungjin couldn’t believe what he had just heard; Younghyun’s way too different from anyone he knows. Just when he’s about to reply, he heard his name, it was Jaehyung, and when he turned back, Younghyun’s already walking away from him, waving at him and mouthing a ‘see you later’.

  
“Who is that? Was that your roommate?” Jaehyung asked, “How’s Wonpil?” Sungjin had to ask since he isn’t seeing the other. “Wonpil is fine, but I told him to rest more. Who is that guy?” Jaehyung asked intently, glancing towards Younghyun’s direction. “Yes, he’s Kang Younghyun.” Sungjin replied, now that he looks at him from afar, Younghyun’s head was down and he wasn’t greeting anyone, just walking straight towards wherever he was heading to. “Kang Younghyun?” Jaehyung asked again, “Yeah, do you know him?” “No, it sounds familiar, though. I think I heard it from the kid.” The kid, meaning, Dowoon the freshman who hangs out with them a lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Sungjin was able to tolerate Younghyun’s attitude; it has been months already. He’d be lying if he would say that it has been smooth sailing, but it wasn’t that bad. No, scratch that, it was really bad; he was left with no time for himself as his roommate tried to hog him up whenever he's home. He was growing more and more frustrated as days go by. But he’s also nice though he usually takes Sungjin’s me-time, it isn’t like he totally hates it, Younghyun’s a sensible guy. His me-time usually ends up with them watching movies, discussing books, or playing some songs with Younghyun’s guitar. Sometimes Younghyun would make him sing as well and the younger would coo at his voice endlessly.

  
Younghyun’s just a little up on Sungjin’s business; for how it happened, Sungjin doesn’t know how, but Younghyun has his number and he would always text him if he’s not yet home by ten. He also urges Sungjin to study a week before exam week, it was nice, but it was all new for him. He remembered a week after he moved into the dorm room, instead of going back there, he went to Jaehyung and Wonpil’s room, “I think I got another mother.” He said as soon as he got in. “Jaehyung! He probably thinks like he’s my mom or something! What should I do?” he only earned an arsenal of laughs from the two. And when he came back to his room, he was welcomed by Younghyun wearing a party hat with a huge cake sitting on the table.

  
“What’s up with the party hat? Is it your birthday?” Sungjin asked placing his bag on his bed as he made his way in front of Younghyun, “Yeah?” his roommate said, putting the party hat on Sungjin’s head carefully. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Sungjin mumbled quietly, looking down on the cake, “It’s okay.” He replied then went back to his seat o light up the candle, “No one knows except my parents or the school registrar.” It made Sungjin sad, just a while ago he was complaining about his roommate, now he feels bad. So he did what was just right, he sang him the happy birthday song while playing the guitar. After his little performance and Younghyun making a wish, he pulled him for a brief hug, at least a supposedly brief hug. But it was his birthday so he let him stay in his arms as they ate the cake. Younghyun’s a little taller than him but has a smaller frame which made him fit in Sungjin’s arms. He’s constantly caught between feeling being controlled and being comfortable, Younghyun treats him somewhere along with those two.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? Where are you going?” Younghyun said, on their usual walk to school from their breakfast, “I’m walking you to your classroom.” Sungjin replied casually, remembering how on the first time they ate breakfast together, Younghyun had asked him to do it. “Okay.” Younghyun said and again, way too happily. Sungjin’s getting used to his roommate’s dimpled smiles; it was a nice sight to look at. Younghyun then walked closer to him and Sungjin wonders if he should sling his arm around his roommate’s shoulder or not.

  
When they reached the building where Younghyun’s classroom was, he stopped walking and turned to Sungjin. “I’m fine here, you should go to your classroom.” He said, smiling. “I said I’m gonna walk you to your classroom, not the building where it is.” Sungjin replied urging his roommate to continue walking, “But, it’s really okay–” Sungjin gave him no thought and pulled him inside the building, “Where’s your classroom?” he said instead. Younghyun kept quiet as they walk, Sungjin turned to him and saw how red Younghyun’s face, he then realized that he was holding Younghyun’s hand. Even though the hand was warm and comforting, Sungjin lets it go, “Second floor, first room.” Younghyun replied, hiding his smile by his hand. “Let’s go?” Sungjin then took his hand again and pulled him upwards. He enjoys the look on Younghyun's face.

  
As soon as they reached the second floor, the students strolling around turned to look at them. And he knew by the way Younghyun pulled his hand away, he was uncomfortable with people looking at him. “I’ll see you later.” Sungjin said as he patted Younghyun’s shoulder. The people were still looking at them, out of curiosity, Sungjin looked around. “Okay, bye.” Younghyun then hurriedly went inside his room, not waiting for Sungjin's reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyung!” Sungjin got startled by Dowoon’s sudden appearance, he was on his way to the school cafeteria, it was lunch and he’s meeting up with his friends. “Hey, Dowoonie.” He replied, slinging an arm to the taller kid. “Hyung, is that true?” Sungjin turned to him and looked at him weirdly, “What is true?” Dowoon then ducked his head and whispered to him, “Are you dating the weird sophomore from the Business Ad?” Sungjin was lost at first; he doesn’t know who Dowoon is talking about. “Hyung, are you dating Kang Younghyun?” and by hearing his roommate's name, he got a little mad and a little curious.

  
Just as he was about to ask the younger about it, they reached their table, Wonpil, Jaehyung, and were already there. “Hyung! Of all people, why are you dating that weird sophomore?” Dowoon immediately asked as he sits down, “Who are you dating?” Jaehyung asked too, “Wait,” Sungjin said, calling his friends’ attention, “First of all, I’m not dating anyone right now,” the freshmen visually relaxed by hearing that, “Second of all, so what if I’m dating Younghyun? Why are you so concerned about me dating him? Why? What’s up with him?” Wonpil and Jaehyung were equally curious as him, but Dowoon grimaced at the thought of his hyung dating Younghyun.

  
“Hyung, Younghyun is so weird! He’s basically a loser. He’s not friends with anyone and he doesn’t talk to anyone. And from what I have heard, he does weird things, that’s why he never gets a roommate.” Dowoon said in a hushed voice, “From what you’ve heard, you’re not even sure about it! How can you judge him just by what people told you about him?” Sungjin said infuriatingly, “Just because he doesn’t talk to you or you don’t see him talking to anyone and hanging out with anyone, it doesn’t make him friendless or weird.” He continued lecturing the younger, “Don’t you think that’s unfair? You act as if you know him when you’ve never talked to him? He doesn’t even deserve any of the shit you’ve just said.” Dowoon was looking down the whole time, it isn’t hard to make Sungjin mad, but it’s rare to see him this frustrated.

  
“I’m sorry, hyung.” The younger, Wonpil was rubbing Dowoon’s back as he got more of the scolding. “Don’t say that to me, say that to Younghyun.” Sungjin closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, remembering how many people looked at them weirdly earlier makes him angrier. The younger nodded meekly, “I’m not mad at you, just don’t do that again, okay?” He said, looking at the younger. Dowoon then proceeded to hug his hyung while repeatedly apologizing.  
  
  


  
When he came home that day, Younghyun was in his usual place, the middle of his bed with RJ Palacio’s Wonder in his hands. He remembered recommending that book to him in exchange of John Green’s Paper Towns which he hadn’t fished reading yet. “Hi,” Younghyun said and then he placed the book down on his bed, near his pillow, he stood up and went to their small kitchen. He waited for Sungjin again, so they could eat dinner together. He was right as he heard him pulled something from the fridge and hit it up in the microwave.

  
Sungjin was still mad about what Dowoon told him earlier, really, how can people say that to Younghyun? He walked closer to his roommate and watched his figure as he placed plates and other utensils on the table. Younghyun can be extremely annoying and doesn’t have any idea of what personal space is, but that doesn’t mean he’s a loser and the one that he does weird things? Yeah, he probably does like mothering an unsuspected newly moved in roomie. Preparing food for an incompetent human being. It could be weird, but who cares. “Sungjin hyung?” Younghyun said as soon as he felt the other’s chest on his back and his arms around his waist. Sungjin nuzzled his nose on the juncture of his roommate’s shoulder and neck.

  
The younger stopped his tracks and placed his hands above Sungjin’s which were on his stomach. “You’ve finally heard things about me, that’s why you’re like this. Am I right?” Sungjin tensed but he did not pull away, he only pulled his roommate closer to him, “If someone tries to hurt you or bully you, just tell me, okay?” Younghyun grew tenser. “I appreciate that, but you don’t have to. You don’t have to pity me,” he sighed and continued, “I don’t need your pity.” Sungjin then made him turn around so he could look in his roommate’s eyes, “this,” he said, looking straight into Younghyun’s distressed orbs, “is not pity,” he then pulled him closer by the waist, “this is me, caring about you. And I’m not going to allow anyone to belittle you or hurt you, if they want to, they will have to fight me first before they get to you.”

  
Younghyun relaxed more and more in Sungjin’s gaze, he didn’t hold back anymore too. It has been a while since the last time he cried, he stopped ever since Sungjin came. Younghyun nodded, he closed his eyes and felt Sungjin pulled him closer. “It feels nice,” he said, enclosing Sungjin’s neck in his arms, “it feels so nice to be hugged.” Hearing that, Sungjin tightened his arms around his roommate's waist. “If you need one, even if you don’t, I’ll always give you one or two or more.” Sungjin said, swaying their bodies a little. After dinner, Younghyun found himself in Sungjin’s bed, in Sungjin’s arms, in Sungjin’s warmth.  
  
  


  
Sungjin knew something inside him is changing, something he never thought would, but still did. He has also gotten used to Younghyun always intruding on his personal bubble, he has gotten used to having his me-time with his roomie's head on his shoulder and fingers tapping on his chest. But there’s one more thing that seemed to be a practical scene now, it’s returning to their dorm room and with Younghyun dressed in Sungjin’s pullovers.

  
The first time it happened, Sungjin was speechless, “I’m sorry, I borrowed your pullover without asking you about it.” Younghyun said, he was on Sungjin's bed, hugging his pillow too. “I was just missing you.” Sungjin was away for almost a week because of their field trip in Jeju, they had visited sites where some of the famous Korean dramas were shot. Sungjin then went to sit beside Younghyun, opening his arms as he smiled. Younghyun then jumped onto Sungjin’s arms, smiles and all.

  
“I missed you too.” he replied, pulling Younghyun until his roommate’s on his lap, hugging him. “I thought that if I wear your clothes I would feel like I’m being hugged by you.” Younghyun said quietly, “It’s okay, you can wear my clothes if anytime you want.”  
  
  


  
It wasn’t actually just because of that, well that’s one of the reasons why his insides are suddenly getting stirred up. But there was something more, something like waking up with Younghyun’s face merely inches apart from his, feeling his roommate's soft beating heart against his chest, seeing a spark in his eyes whenever he talks about something he loves, his voice whenever he talks and sings and hums just his voice, in general, his moves when he tries to dance inside their small room, his eyes when he wakes up to Sungjin’s, while staring directly at him, there are honestly more things Sungjin could list.

"Good morning, hyung." Younghyun says, voice thick from sleep, eyes still closed; he's leaning his face closer to the crevice between Sungjin's neck and shoulder. Sungjin has been awake for almost an hour now but couldn't even move a single finger when he felt Younghyun's arm around his torso. "It's so cold, hyuuuung."

It has been snowing pretty hard the past few days and it has been extremely cold. Sungjin wants to believe that it was his reason why he offered Younghyun to sleep beside him the night before.

After not hearing any reply from the older, Younghyun lifts his head, placing his chin atop Sungjin's chest. "Are you okay, Sungjin hyung?" He asks, head tilting slightly as he blinks his eyes slowly. Sungjin didn't know, he really didn't know how or when exactly he has become this kind of person.

His heart has been telling him something has changed, he too knows it, but he doesn't know what it is yet.

Carefully, he threads Younghyun's hair, prompting the latter to lean into the touch like a cat. "I'm fine. Do you wanna sleep more?" He says a little later, still brushing the younger's hair who almost seems like he's purring. Younghyun nods as he shuffles and tries to make himself comfortable.

Sungjin didn't let him though as he pulls him back to his side, caging him inside his arms. He hugs him tighter, even slightly lying atop the younger. "Sleep some more, it's a Saturday anyway." He says as he tries to calm his heart beating erratically inside his chest.

  
  
  
  


  
Sungjin came back to their dorm room, his brows furrowed together with a huge lump in his throat. Ever since the students saw that Younghyun hangs out with him and his friends, some of them have been initiating conversations with his roommate. It was pathetic in a sense that, when they found out that Younghyun wasn’t really bad, they started hogging him up. But what was stopping him from exploding was, at least Younghyun has friends now. And from what his roommate told him before, he really dreamed of making a lot of friends.

  
Unlike before, Sungjin is now the first to reach their dorm before Younghyun because the latter’s out with his new friends. It has also been a while since the last time they ate dinner together, was that last week? He could no longer remember. They have also skipped a lot of movie marathons, book discussion nights, and jam sessions. Sungjin misses his roommate, he really does, but the other seemed to have forgotten him already. He took his cellphone out and sent Jaehyung that he’s coming over, well, he too, has friends.

  
“What brings you here?” Jaehyung asked from the kitchen, “Did your roommate finally learned to have fun without you?” There’s no point in lying with his friends so just nodded, lying beside Wonpil who is watching something from his laptop. “Mark, told me that he found a studio apartment near and it’s cheaper than my last one.” Sungjin said burying his head on Wonpil’s stomach, “You want to move out?” the younger replied, playing with Sungjin’s hair with his free hand. The latter nodded, “When are you planning to?”

  
“Anytime is fine, Mark told me about it last month, but I guess, I was kinda waiting for something. I was wishing for Younghyun to be how he used to be, how we used to be, but that’s kinda impossible now.” Sungjin then moved to lie on the bed instead of on his friend; Jaehyung went to sit on the other side, immediately hugging Wonpil. “I wasn’t expecting this to happen,” he sighed and turned to look towards the ceiling, “I thought we had something special.”

  
“Are you in love with him?” Jaehyung asked, Sungjin, too, had been asking himself about it. “I don’t know. I probably got my heart broken even before I realized I was in love.”

  
“So when are you moving out?” Wonpil asked, brushing his hair with his hands.

  
“This Friday.”

  
He came back to his dorm room around twelve, Younghyun was already asleep and he was facing the wall instead of Sungjin’s bed. Sungjin considered lying beside his roommate, but opted not to; instead, he went to his bed and faced the wall too. It was just heart wrenching that a few weeks ago; they were on his bed, lying close to each other whispering things about stars and the universe now they have drifted apart, so far apart Sungjin could place another universe between them. Another universe where they remain close or maybe they could be closer together.

  
Sungjin woke up earlier than usual before Younghyun used to wake him up. He went to meet up with Jaehyung so he could visit the studio type apartment before going to school. “You’re friends with Younghyun, right?” Mark said as he toured Sungjin around the apartment, “Yeah, kinda.” He replied casually, he’s just another friend anyway, “I haven’t seen you around with him lately.” Sungjin turned to him and then back to the empty room, which is smaller than his old one, but bigger than his dorm room. “You could say that.” He replied, walking inside the bedroom. “He has become pretty popular, doesn’t he? A lot of people were asking him out, but he kept declining, saying he already likes someone else.”

  
Sungjin halted but immediately turned back to scanning the room when he noticed Mark was also in there. He hummed as a reply then the lanky boy talked about the perks of living in the apartment, he’s a Business major, everyone could say that. But something never left Sungjin’s mind, so the reason why Younghyun drifted far from him was that he already likes someone else. He felt pathetic about it, he really thought they were special, “Can I move in sooner?” he asked and Mark turned to him, smiling with money signs on his eyes.

  
“How soon?”

  
“Tomorrow night?” Sungjin said after checking his calendar.

  
“Deal.” the lanky boy then reached for a handshake, “Deal.” Sungjin replied and sent Jaehyung a message about moving out earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Sungjin was surprised to see Younghyun in their room for the first time in a month, he was on his bed, but he wasn’t reading a book, he was on his phone. Younghyun only glanced at him and mumbled a quiet ‘hi’, but he remained on his spot continued whatever he was doing. Sungjin then took his bags under his bed and gradually placed all his stuff in, he was already on the second one when Younghyun noticed. “What are you doing?” He asked, putting his phone down.

  
“Packing up.” Sungjin replied nonchalantly, “For?” Younghyun then moved closer to him, standing beside him. “I’m moving out.” Sungjin turned at him and saw Younghyun’s surprised expression, “Moving out? Why– What– Wha– What’s happening Sungjin? Why are you moving out?” Younghyun asked frantically, “I’m moving out, I found a studio type apartment nearby. I’m moving out tomorrow night.” The older replied and proceeded to take the third bag under his bed.

  
“And you’re not planning to tell me?” Younghyun suddenly sounded so anxious, “to be honest with you, I wanted to leave as soon as I got here,” Sungjin saw utter pain in his roommate’s eyes as he spoke, “So after all this time, everything was just out of pity? So you’re telling me, what he had were nothing to you? All those time we had spent together, they were nothing to you?” Younghyun then moved closer to Sungjin, tears beaming from his eyes, “Was I nothing to you?” he said as he stabbed Sungjin’s chest with his finger.

  
Sungjin then threw the clothes in his hands onto his bed as breathed deeply and stared back at Younghyun’s eyes. “That was what I wanted when I got here, I wanted to leave. I never liked it when people burst into my personal bubble uninvited. I never liked people who are not sensitive enough to know that I don’t want to talk to them. And I never liked people who read Young Adult novels.” Younghyun’s expression softened, but it was apparent that he was hurt, “But guess what? Even though you pushed all the wrong buttons down you still got me right. You were always in my personal bubble I feel empty when you’re not around. You were so talkative your voice became my favorite sound. And you were so into Young Adult novels you made me believe that I could actually have a sappy love story too.”

  
Without noticing it himself, Sungjin had shed tears too, “Was I nothing to you?” he asked, imitating his roommate’s voice, “Don’t ask me that, Younghyun, don’t ask me that, not when I thought we had something special. When I thought we could be something more. Don’t ask me that, because I should be the one asking you that.” Sungjin couldn’t take it anymore so with his clothes on his bed, he left the dorm room and went to Jaehyung and Wonpil’s room. He was supposed to go to the tenth floor, but his fingers decided to push the ground floor and his feet took him to his new apartment.  
  
  
  
  


  
The next day, Younghyun woke up from the sound of bags getting dragged, and he saw two unfamiliar guys inside his room, “Hi.” Said the taller, bespectacled one, “We’re just taking Sungjin’s stuff, we’re almost done anyway, you can go back to sleep.” Said the shorter guy, though he wanted to stand up and talk to them he remembered what happened last night; it made him cry as he watched the two guys took the pillow from the now bare bed. The same guy then went to sit beside him, looking intently at him. “I only know his side of your story, but I know that he’s truly hurt about what happened between you two.” He said, the taller guy had finished everything and all they needed to do was go out and leave Younghyun miserably crying on his bed.

  
“But don’t you think it’s unfair? He didn’t even hear me out, he left as soon as he said what he was feeling, what about mine?” Younghyun said sobbing his heart out, Jaehyung then sat on Sungjin’s former bed, looking at him, “Both of you, you are both unfair with each other. Just give him time, then talk to him about what you’re feeling. We’re not sure if it will work out, but at least he gets to know your side.” The guy beside him nodded and after not receiving any response from him, the two stood up and bid him goodbye, leaving him his empty dorm room.

  
Sungjin’s side of the room looked so bare, the sight was familiar, but he liked what was there for the last few months. He then stood up and transferred to Sungjin’s bed, taking his blanket and pillows. There was still the faints smell of Sungjin’s perfume and he’s missing him so much. His new friends kept calling him and sending him messages about where they are going today, but he doesn’t feel like going with them anymore. He must admit, he enjoyed having a lot of friends since he never had them when he was younger. But he was far happier when he was with Sungjin, on the bed he’s on now, with his arms wrapped around him.  
  
  
  
  


  
He wanted to talk to Sungjin, but according to the guy who took his roommate’s stuff, he should give him time. It has been roughly two weeks since that day, Younghyun gradually turned back to his old self. He stopped tagging along with his new ‘friends’, he stopped talking to them, and once again, he became the weird loser who doesn’t talk to anyone. He lost everything; he lost Sungjin, now he’s sad, miserable, and lonely. There were a lot of instances where he’s tempted to send Sungjin a message, but he fears the other isn’t ready for him yet. So he gave him more time until he had totally given up on the thought of possibly fixing their relationship.

  
  
  
It was months after their fight when Younghyun sent Sungjin a message saying, 'Can we meet at the cafe? I have something to tell you.' He was careful not to go there before, dreading that he might cry recalling memories. He was a little iffy even though Sungjin replied a short 'okay', and when he was about to go to their usual seat, Sungjin was already there and he was already looking at him. He’s stuck between running out of the café and running into Sungjin’s arms. “Younghyun.” Part of him was happy when he heard Sungjin’s voice again, but part of him was sad that the voice he used to listen to every day suddenly became scarce. Younghyun walked towards Sungjin and sat when the older motioned him to.

  
“It has been a while.” Younghyun said, blinking his eyes profusely, he could feel his tears welling up. He missed Sungjin so much he wanted to hug him, but he couldn’t, so fisted his hand under the table to stop himself from pulling his former roommate for a hug. “Yeah, it has been four months.” Sungjin then sipped his coffee, “how are you?” he asked, his shoulders visibly tense, “I’m okay. Sungjin hyung, can we– uh, talk somewhere else?” Younghyun said shamelessly, Sungjin seemed to be a little surprised by it, but he nodded nonetheless.  


  
After Younghyun finished his breakfast, Sungjin took him to the park near their school. “So, what’s up?” Sungjin said, sitting on the swing, Younghyun settled on the other, “I don’t know where to start,” he said quietly and then he breathed deeply, “I guess back on when I started gaining friends?” Sungjin hummed in reply, “I would be lying if I say I didn’t enjoy making friends and hanging out with them. I just thought that it was fine, you have your friends and you hang out with them, so I kinda copied what you do.” He laughed to himself before he continued, “I thought it was cool because when it’s you, it’s cool. You have a lot of friends and it looks fun. And also, maybe if I spend too much time with you, you’re gonna get bored with me. I didn’t want that to happen, I never wanted that to happen.”

  
“I don’t know, everything was so new to me I didn’t know what I was doing.” He sighed and turned to look at the sky, feeling Sungjin’s gaze at him, “I’m sorry for making you feel that way, for making you feel like I was choosing the new people I met over you.” Then he turned to Sungjin and stared into his eye, “But leaving me like that without listening to what I have to say was wrong. You were and still are my first and only choice.” He audibly sighed and reached his hand towards Sungjin’s cheek, “I realized I was in love with you and you probably weren’t feeling the same way, so I tried to focus on other things.” Younghyun smiled bitterly and pulled his hand back as he stared back to the sky. Sungjin was quiet the whole time, just listening and staring at Younghyun. "thought I had to let you know." Younghyun finished, his hand itching to hold Sungjin's.

  
When he looked back down, Sungjin was already walking away from the swing. Younghyun had to close his eyes and count until fifty so he wouldn’t see how Sungjin will walk away from him again; the last one did him enough trauma. But he didn’t get to finish his countdown because he's crumbling down remembering that particular memory, and when he opened his eyes, Sungjin was sitting in front him. “We were fools.” He said as he reached to Younghyun’s cheeks and wiped the tears away, “Are you still in love with me?” Sungjin then asked, intertwining his fingers with Younghyun’s, “I never stopped and I don’t have any plans on stopping, even if you don’t return my feelings, I will still love you.”

  
Sungjin then stood up and reached his open hand towards Younghyun, “If you take my hand, this is going to be the beginning of us.” Sungjin said, and it did not take long for Younghyun to take it, “I love you.” He said as he pulled Younghyun in his arms, they both sighed in relief; finally they can piece back themselves together again. “I love you too.” Younghyun’s reply gets muffled by Sungjin’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sungjin, wake up!” The first thing Sungjin saw when he opened his eyes were Younghyun’s eyes, the latter was only mere inches apart from him, he is above Sungjin and he had his arms crossed between their chests and his legs on either of Sungjin’s sides. “Hey, wake up.” he whispered, and then he played with Sungjin’s hair as the latter blinks his sleep away. “Hey, baby.” Sungjin finally said and so Younghyun leaned down and kissed the older guy.  


  
Younghyun is beautifully dressed in Sungjin’s favorite pullover with nothing but his brief under. For some reason, Younghyun giggled at him and gently moved away, heading towards their small kitchen. A week after they got together, Sungjin moved back to their dorm room; mainly because of the younger’s incessant request of making him do so. Sungjin wanted to stay on his bed and watch his roommate, now boyfriend, move around the kitchen with his pert backside slightly showing. Instead, he made his way behind him and hugged him from the back, nuzzling his nose onto the younger’s shoulder.

  
“I love you.” Sungjin said, kissing Younghyun’s neck, “I know,” came in the younger’s reply to which Sungjin snickered, “and I love you too.”  
  
  
  



End file.
